The Hunt for the Black Fire
by Kiri-Hinomiko
Summary: no summary yet...it's a good story please read and reveiw Kodachi!


Okay!!! Inspiration hit hard and Adam forced me to write it all down. (Adam is my imaginary, friend/cat) so here I am writing it all down for my beloved readers to R&R.(read and review)..the standard profile form applies, if you've got questions, my e-mail address is on my 'bio' page :  
  
Just e-mail me w/your question! All who ask will receive!! ^-^+  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~* I looked at my watch, oh no I'm going to be late again! I slid into class just before the bell. "Mr. Minamino, you are cutting it close this time, but I will let you off because we have a new student. Miss Elizabeth Mikonohi, would you kindly present yourself please." A slim girl, about my age and Height timidly got up from the desk beside me and went to the front, her beautiful red hair bouncing in it's ponytail, when she got up there she glanced around with her ice blue eyes, yet they weren't cold but had warm depths. I caught her eye and smiled trying to calm her down. She came back to her seat looking thoroughly flustered she said to me, "Arigato, Mr. Minamino" I looked at her, puzzled, "for calming me down a bit." A look of understanding passed over my face and I said, "who will you eat lunch with? You could eat lunch with me and my friends, they would love you!" She looked startled for only a split second but then she broke into a grin, "that is so sweet! You are so kind to me..I would like that!" she said the last part with a quiet voice and downcast eyes. I was puzzled at that, but decided I would have to ask later, we were about to take notes.  
  
I was walking to lunch when I saw Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Come over here!" I shouted in an inviting tone. She looked a little surprised for a second then came walking over to me. "Mr. Minamino, I never asked what your name was, Gomen Nasai! Can you forgive me?" her facial expression was a mixture of Hopefulness and fear, "of course I can forgive you! My name is Shuiichi Minamino. I did not even think of it, it is truly my fault! Gomen, will you forgive me?" "yes, I can." I started walking to where my friends were waiting and motioned her to follow. "Hi Shuiichi! Who is that?" "This is Elizabeth Mikonohi! That's Yuske Urameshi, that's Kazuma Kuwabara, and that's Keiko Ukimoro!" Keiko smiled at Elizabeth and made room for her on the bench while I got out my lunch.  
  
Thinking back on the school day, it wasn't any different from the others, except we got a new student..Elizabeth Mikonohi..what a pretty name.I heard someone calling my name, 'Shuiichi..hey, Shuiichi!' I looked up from my feet to see Yuske and Kuwabara walking towards me.. "hey guys, what's up?" they just glared at me, well Kuwabara glared, Yuske was yellin' at me "Where did you pick up a girl like Elizabeth, that quickly!!?!?" "she spoke first.." I said defensively, maybe I could invite her to our end of year party, everyone would be there.... DDR time.. I wonder if they have that in India..? "uh huh. Sure. Hey Kurama, why don't you invite her to the End Of Year Party you're throwing.! I'm sure she would go!" "maybe you're on to something there Yuske.. I'll call you tomorrow for the Party plans" he just rolled his eyes and walked off. I turned around a went home as well, thinking about what Yuske had said, 'Maybe he's right.. I'll talk to her tomorrow in first period!'  
  
I sat in my desk, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive, I was on time today, unlike yesterday. When she walked in, heads turned until she got to her desk and spoke to me in her sweet waterfall voice, "Hello Shuiichi! I see you're on time today!" "yes, indeed!" she turned to put her things away, "Are you alright Shuiichi, you seem nervous about something, tell me please! I won't laugh, I promise!" she said with sweetness in her voice, "May I talk to you later after class? I would like to ask you something.. If I may?" "of course you may Shuiichi!" her laughter wrapped around me warmly comforting me.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm having an End Of the Year Party with the people you met yesterday and a few others on Saturday. I know that's only in two days, but if you could make it, that would be wonderful!" she blushed a little and then gave me a little hug to hide it from me, "of course I can Shuiichi! Where is it?" I grinned a tiny grin almost impossible to detect and I told her, "It's at my house, and it starts at 6 p.m.!" she grinned and swished her knee-length blue skirt she always wore with a white and blue sailors blouse, the usual uniform for the girls at our school, "I'll be there!"  
  
I was practically skipping home that day. I called Yuske and he spread the word diligently, I must say. Hiei tapped on the window to be let in so I opened the window for him. "What's all this talk about you inviting a girl to the party on Saturday?!" he was smirking, I knew he had something in mind.but what?  
  
^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~* he he, semi-cliffy! Next chappy: Party time! Next chappy Hiei and the others come in! Yay!!!! L8rz ppl!  
  
hey, guess how many pages the story alone was in word. If you get it right in your review, I'll have a prize for you! 


End file.
